beef_and_dairy_network_podcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Slash Beef
In a world where meat was banned, Slash Beef is the only man to stand up the the state. In episode 22, Slash Beef appears. In episode 24, Slash Beef swings in to save the day. In episode 26, we discover Slash Beef's regular identity has glasses, and he proclaims his love to Patty. In episode 27, Slash Beef needs to renew his drivers licence and we learn his real name. Spoilers: David Fungersson In episode 28, Slash Beef repeats his name In episode 31, Slash Beef is captured, and it is revealed he wears a cape with the words "Slash Beef" printed on it. In episode 32, Slash Beef has been imprisoned for 3 weeks. In episode 33, we meet Slash Donate, an unknown hero in a world where Maximum Fun podcasts are supported by their listeners. If he is a copycat or relative of Slash Beef, we may never know. In episode 34, Slash Beef attempts a rescue but is gunned down. In episode 35, Slash Beef gets married to Patty Weirdvoice, and we discover Slash Beef's middle name Spoilers: Gregory In episode 36, we hear a Slash Beef remix. In episode 37, Slash Beef attempts a rescue, but it is a ruse by Patty. Spoilers: Patty calls Slash Beef 'Eric'. Perhaps a nickname? In episode 38, Slash Beef becomes a father to Glenjamin. In episode 39, Patty has been kidnapped, and Slash Beef comes to the rescue. However, this leaves Glenjamin home alone. In episode 41, Slash Beef attempts a rescue but learns of a possible rival - Beefy Boy. In episode 43, it is Slash Beef's birthday and despite his protests goes to Hawaii. In episode 44, Slash Beef gets a haircut, but needs reassurances that it will not remove his powers. To his horror, the hairdresser has not heard of him. In episode 45, Slash Donate returns and helps a generous person to donate, and describes how his dreams are haunted by The Beef and Dairy Network In episode 47, Patty left Slash Beef a casserole to eat, and Slash Beef has to explain that he's lied about liking it in the past and that she puts too much dill in it. In episode 48, Mr and Mrs Beef are called into school to discuss Glenjamin's school progress. Glenjamin has not been concentrating on lessons and instead constantly draws a man wearing a beef cape being horribly violent to the police. In episode 49, Slash Beef asks Patty to go dancing to get a break from Glenjamin and, clearly exhausted, blurts out that he "can't do this anymore". In episode 51, Patty has her family meat stolen, and Slash Beef comes to save the day, despite his unnamed enemy claiming he is "tied up". Slash Beef revealed that he survived the laser beam creeping towards his genitals by wearing a mirrored codpiece (from Asda). Quentin Maplethorpe from Social Services interrupts as baby Glenjamin was left alone at home and brands them neglectful parents. He was willing to give them one last chance until he spots Slash Beef's codpiece and decides to take Glenjamin away. In episode 52, Glenjamin is back with his parents after the mishap with the codpiece, but they soon notice it is not Glenjamin, but a different baby! In episode 53 Slash Beef has been searching for Glenjamin for 48 hours, and adopts an old bag of salad that he hopes to love as much as Glenjamin one day. In episode 55 Patty tells Slash Beef she is pregnant (to replace Glenjamin), but Slash Beef believe the bag of salad contains the soul of Glenjamin. Patty worries for Slash Beef's health. DLtVLSfX0AESU1T.jpg|Thanks to Twitter user PabloBonzo|link=https://twitter.com/PabloBonzo/status/917420609457545222 gkch5vungqa11.jpg|Thanks to Reddit user Zombiesai|link=https://www.reddit.com/r/beefanddairynetwork/comments/8zwzdi/slashbeef/ D2oTHwHW0AA32VK.jpg|Thanks to Twitter user @Talcotts|link=https://twitter.com/talcotts/status/1110721296210501632 Category:Characters